Blood of Ipswich
by newyorklghts
Summary: The spell went horribly wrong, now the Covenant has to work fast to set things right. Will their actions destroy everything before they get that chance? Can Riley forgive them for their mistakes? Or will someone new destroy them without meaning to?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here it is the sequel to Children of Ipswich. Again I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited!! I don't own the Covenant or any of its characters. I technically do not own Addyson either. I do own Riley, Tristan, and Catherine though. Enjoy!! Also keep in mind that Riley and Addyson are in one body together so I am referring to them as Addyson since is the body in which both souls are residing.**

Addyson wandered slowly through her 'house'. She sighed slightly and glanced around. She jumped when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror. She couldn't get used to being in this body.

Instead of her long, straight red hair was curly brown hair that reached down to her hips. Instead of their usual pink, her lips looked paler and the freckles that Caleb loved so much were gone. She was shorter, and Riley had never been very tall to begin with.

Surprisingly her eyes were still the same bright green color like emeralds. She didn't understand why her eyes hadn't changed. Addyson didn't really know what had happened, how had she been turned into another person?

She made her way over to the computer and turned it on. She noticed an envelope sitting on the desk. She picked up and read the address. She was in Canada. Whatever the others had done was not working according to the plan.

Addyson opened the internet and headed to a search engine. She quickly typed in 'body swapping spells'. She was pretty sure that was what had happened. The spell the rest of the Covenant had performed had taken her soul out of her body and put it into someone else.

Addyson wasn't entirely sure how long something like this could last. She also wasn't sure if Addyson was still in the body too. If she was how long will it be before she took over and Riley went away?

Addyson sat at the computer for several hours reading every article. Very few articles said anything about getting back into her own body. She had to get to Ipswich and make the Covenant fix this.

Addyson leaned back and stretched slowly. That's when she saw it, the piano in the corner. A large, black grand piano just waiting to be played. She stood up and slowly made her way over to it.

Addyson pushed back the bench and sat down carefully. She ran her fingers over the keys listening to the notes. She smiled slightly, without thinking she began to play. She played through the intro of the song. Without thinking she began to sing:

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes to long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here, till the moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am, and I stand so tall just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

Addyson yanked her hands away from the keys her face awash with confusion. She couldn't play the piano, well Riley couldn't. She couldn't sing that well either. Addyson took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

Anger surged through her as she slammed her hands down on the keys and stood up. She moved away from the piano and stormed through the house. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. She had to get back to Ipswich as soon as possible.

Addyson entered what she assumed was her bedroom and threw open the closet. She squinted at the clothing not recognizing any of it. She reminded herself that she was no longer in her own body. She was in another girl's body and would be wearing her clothes.

Addyson pulled off her sweatshirt and dropped on the floor. She dug around the closet until she found a t-shirt. It was white and had black sparrows drawn onto it. She also pulled on the first pair of jeans that she found.

Addyson then pulled two large suitcases out of the closet and began throwing the clothes into them. She would need things to wear if they figured out how to get Riley back into her own body. She pulled on her black converses and threw on a leather jacket with a motorcycle collar.

She glanced around the room and saw a desk sitting the corner. She headed over and rifled through the draws until she found a passport. Addyson drug the suitcases down the hall to the foyer and picked up her purse.

Addyson dug out her wallet and found several credit cards inside. She nodded once and opened the door. Her Mazda 3 still sat where she had parked it in the driveway. Addyson pulled the suitcases over to the car and stuffed them in the trunk.

She went back to the front door of the house and made sure the door was locked. She jogged back over to the car and climbed back inside. She carefully cranked the car and glanced back at the house. She felt the strangest twinge in her heart looking at it.

Addyson shook her head again and pulled out of her driveway. She figured that she would be in Ipswich sometime late tonight. The rest of the Covenant was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: THere seems to be a little confusion about Addyson and RIley. They are both in one body. The covenant performed a spell in Children of Ipswich, first it took away her power, then it saved her soul but not her body. Her soul was put into Addyson's body. NOw they are sharing. Addyson is letting Riley be in control, but Addyson is still in there. I am referring to them collectively as Addyson because that is whose body they are in. Basically when you read Addyson think RIley and you are golden. I don't own THe Covenant or any of its characters. Technically Addyson belongs to Addysonmae not to me. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Tyler glanced out the window of his class and sighed. It had been a month since Riley had disappeared, exactly one month today. He looked away from the window and glanced around the classroom. Reid shifted in his seat and met Tyler's gaze. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the teacher.

Tyler glanced down at Pogue, he sat stiffly in his seat and kept glancing at the clock. The seat next to him was empty. Caleb had not come to school today. Ever since Riley disappeared, he hadn't been the same. It was much worse than when Sara left him. At least he had been able to say good-bye to her. He hadn't gotten that chance with Riley.

They had been trying to find her for the past month. Catherine and Tristan had read and reread every book they could get their hands on. She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, but they didn't know where to find her. They didn't even know if they could fix what had happened.

As much as he loved her Caleb was ready to give up. He'd had enough of the search it was causing him to much pain. Graduation was in a month, after that he was leaving Ipswich for good. There were to many bad memories here. It didn't matter that his family was here.

Tyler jumped as the final bell rang. "Are we going over there," he asked Reid.

"We've got to make sure he hasn't done something crazy," Reid pointed out. "I know he's upset, but its been a month. You would think he'd be better by now."

Pogue joined them and shook his head. "Lets get the girls and get over there," he suggested. "We can't leave him alone any longer, especially not today."

Tyler and Reid nodded in agreement before leaving the room with Pogue. They walked quickly to their lockers and threw their books inside. Catherine and Tristan walked up that moment with weak smiles on their faces.

"What's wrong," Tyler asked carefully.

"We found something about the spell we did," Catherine explained.

"Good or bad," Reid asked.

"It depends on how fast we can work," Tristan replied. "There is a time line on getting her back in her body."

"We can't talk about this here," Pogue said heatedly. "Let's go find Caleb and you can explain it to all of us at once." Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Pogue out of Spenser to their cars. Pogue noticed a girl leaning against a Mazda watching them.

When he met her gaze, she held it for a moment before climbing into her car and driving away. Pogue shrugged it off and kept walking. He climbed onto his bike and led the rest of the Covenant to the Danvers mansion.

---

Caleb was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when his bedroom door opened. He didn't move as the rest of the Covenant entered the room.

"Did you get out of bed today," Reid asked.

Caleb didn't respond as he sat up slowly. He met Reid's gaze and raised his eyebrows. "What are you guys doing here," Caleb asked. He'd been avoiding them all since the 'funeral' they had to have.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok," Tyler explained.

"You can see I'm fine," Caleb snapped. "I think you should all leave." With that he laid back down on the bed and went back to staring into space. If he tried hard enough he could still feel her there.

"We found out something about the spell," Tristan said carefully.

"Do you know how to bring her back," Caleb asked.

"Not yet, but we found out that if we don't do it in exactly one month we won't be able to get her back at all," Tristan explained.

"I guess we are giving up then," Caleb said. "We can't find her, we have no clue where she is. Even if we did know there is no way to get her back into her own body."

"We're not giving up," Pogue replied angrily. "We could still find her."

Caleb leapt off the bed without warning and shoved Pogue toward the door. "Leave me alone! All of you," he roared as he pushed them all out of the room. He slammed the door shut and collapsed against it. "She's not coming back, you all need to let it go."

**Caleb has fallen apart, are they going to be able to fix this? Hmm I guess you'll have to wait and find out! I will say that Addyson meets up with The Covenant in the next chapter and explains exactly what it is they have done to her and Riley.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it is taking so long to update I am crazy busy right now. I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters. Addyson belongs to Addysonmae. Reviews are love!!**

Chapter 3

Addyson looked up at her house, well Riley's house. The light was on in Tyler's room. Addyson picked up her phone and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello," Tyler said carefully.

"Tyler," she asked quickly.

"Who is this," he asked.

"Its…," Addyson trailed off not knowing what to say. "My name is Addyson. I know where Riley is."

"What," Tyler said in shock. "How do you know where she is?"

"It's a long story," Addyson explained. "The spell you all performed didn't work and we need you to fix it."

"We," Tyler asked.

"I need to talk to all of you, this isn't something I can explain over the phone," Addyson replied.

"Fine, do you know where the Putnam barn is," Tyler asked.

"Of course," Addyson said easily. "I'll meet you all there in an hour."

With that, she hung up the phone and climbed back into her car. Addyson noticed her gray BMW sitting next to the garage. She was tempted to go over to it, but decided against it.

---

"Explain this to me again," Caleb ordered.

"A girl named Addyson told me that she knows where to find Riley. She said 'we need you to fix it,'" Tyler explained.

"Where is she," Reid asked.

"Right here," Addyson replied as she stepped away from the rubble. "I'm glad you all came.

The Covenant exchanged glances as Addyson came closer. Tristan's eyes flashed white as she read the girl's mind. "Riley," Tristan whispered in shock.

"You could say that," Addyson said as she stepped into the moonlight. Everyone took a step back as they took in her appearance.

"You're not Riley," Pogue said quickly.

"Not physically no. The spell you guys performed took my soul out of my body and put me in someone else's body," Addyson explained. "Her name is Addyson, we are sharing her body."

"That's crazy," Caleb snapped.

"Caleb it's her, she's telling the truth. Addyson and Riley are both in there," Tristan said quickly. "Addyson is letting Riley have control until we can get her back into her body."

Pogue studied the girl briefly. "They have the same eyes," he pointed out.

"Its going to take more than her eyes to prove it," Caleb shouted. "I can't keep doing this!"

"You're just going to give up," Addyson demanded. "She loves you! It's not her fault this happened! You're the ones that did this to her, now you have to fix it!"

The Covenant looked her in shock. "Um, she? I'm guessing that Addyson is the one talking now," Reid said in confusion.

"Sorry," Addyson mumbled in softly. "I didn't mean to yell at you guys. It's really confusing having two souls in one body. She needs your help, can you fix this?"

"We can try," Catherine finally said. "We can't find a counter spell though."

"Have you asked the elder's," Addyson suggested. "Oh Riley now, not Addyson. Do they know what happened?"

"They know everything," Tyler said. "They don't know how to fix it either."

"There has to be something," Addyson said. "Something you haven't thought of, you guys haven't anything?"

The exchanged glances, they had found something but it wasn't helpful. "We have one month from today to fix this. If we don't you are stuck," Catherine explained.

"We'll find something," Addyson said confidently. Her flashed slightly as she spoke. Tyler watched her with a look of confusion. It had looked like her eyes were completely white, but Riley had lost her power. They had taken them away from her.

"Now what," Reid asked impatiently. He needed a drink but he wasn't going to suggest that to everyone else.

"I can't deal with this now," Caleb muttered. He turned and headed back to his car without another word. He needed time to process what was going on. He couldn't be nearer while she was in someone else's body. It felt wrong.

Pogue silently watched his best friend walk away before he turned his attention back to Addyson. He had to admit, however Riley had ended up in that body she had found a hot one. "Don't worry he'll come around," Pogue said quickly.

"He just needs time to process. This has to be hard for him me being in someone else's body," Addyson replied. She knew Caleb better than anyone else, despite the short time they had been together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own the Covenant or any of its characters. I technically don't own Addyson either. **

Chapter 4

Addyson stared out the window at the storm that was brewing. It had rained every day since she had gotten back to Ipswich. She had been there for four days and Caleb was still avoiding her.

Addyson pushed away from the window and glanced around the room. She was staying with Pogue until they got things back to normal. Her eyes landed on Pogue where he sat on the sofa.

She noticed for the first time how his shirt clung to his chest and shoulders. She appreciated how built Pogue was. Caleb had muscles but was nearly as ripped as Pogue. Addyson cocked her head to the side and studied the way Pogue's sandy hair hung in his eyes.

"You're really hot, you know that," Addyson commented calmly. She felt that familiar sensation as Riley shifted back so Addyson could take over for a while.

Pogue's head snapped up as he comprehended what she had said. "You feeling ok Riley," Pogue asked cautiously. He wasn't about to flirt with his best friend's girl. It didn't matter how hot he found her new body to be.

"She let me take over," Addyson replied. She slowly crossed the room and sat next to Pogue on the sofa. "I'm serious though, you're an attractive guy. Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"My ex and I are one of those on again off again things," Pogue explained. "Riley got us back together. After she disappeared Kate moved and I haven't talked to her since."

"I'm sorry," Addyson said after a moment. "What's she like?"

"Who," Pogue asked in confusion. "Kate?"

"No, Riley. What is she like," Addyson replied.

"Riley's amazing. She's smart, funny, she doesn't take bullshit from anyone. She is also one of the nicest people I've ever met," Pogue explained. "She's been through a lot. The guy she was dating killed her dad to get to his power. She inherited it instead. She almost lost Tyler to the same guy. She's a tough girl though."

"She sounds pretty amazing," Addyson murmured. She shifted slightly and met Pogue's gaze. "Why Caleb? I mean I know she really cares about him but why do you think she chose him?"

"I don't think she chose him necessarily. I think they are meant to be together. You should have seen him after we lost her. It was like a huge piece of him was missing," Pogue said. "That's why we have to get her back. He'll never be the same without her."

"What happens to me when she comes back," Addyson asked nervously.

"You'll go back to normal. It'll just be Addyson in there instead of you and Riley," Pogue pointed out. "You don't have anything to worry about."

---

Tristan sighed loudly and slumped over on the sofa. "I'm exhausted, why isn't Caleb helping us," Tristan demanded. She glanced at Catherine, Tyler and Reid in annoyance with her brother.

Caleb was in his room doing god knows what while the others tried to find a reversal spell. Tyler shrugged and continued reading the book in his lap. Catherine leaned against him and read over his shoulder.

"I think it's better if we leave him alone," Catherine suggested. "He's not taking this very well."

"No of us are dealing with this very well," Reid pointed out. "She's his girlfriend you would think that he would want to help."

Tristan started to speak but paused when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She twisted around to see Caleb approaching them.

"I think I found something," Caleb said as he entered the room. He tossed the book he had in hand onto the table. "A blood sacrifice got us into this one can get us back out of it."

Tristan scooped the book up and read the spell through a couple of times. She handed the book to Catherine and sighed. "I don't know why we didn't think of this before. It's going to take a lot of power to do that though," Tristan replied.

"There are 6 of us I'm sure we can handle whatever it is," Reid said from his seat in the armchair. He climbed out of the chair and crossed to the sofa. "What do we have to do?"

"It's basically the same spell," Caleb explained.

"Where did you find this," Catherine asked examining the front of the book. "I've never seen this book before."

"It was my dad's," Caleb said.

Tristan grabbed the book from Catherine and read the title. "No, no way Caleb," Tristan said angrily. "I know we said we would set it right but not with that!"

"What is it," Tyler demanded as he picked up the book.

"Dark magic," Tristan shouted. "He wants us to do black magic!"

"Will it bring her back," Reid asked quickly.

"Yes," Caleb said shooting Tristan a look.

"We won't know if it's really her though," Tristan explained. "It's like Elizabeth said. How much of what we bring back will really be Riley? We can't be sure it will be all Riley that we put back together."

"It will bring her back and that is all I care about right now," Caleb shouted. "We can fix the rest of it later!"

Tyler glanced between the siblings anxiously. "He has a point Tristan," Tyler pointed out. "We can fix it once she's back in her own body."

"No, I'm not doing it," Tristan repeated angrily. Reid turned her to look at him. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Tristan, it's the only option we have. We can't lose her. We did this to her and this is the only way we can get her back," Reid said softly.

"Not like this, there has to be another way," Tristan whispered. "Catherine tell them!"

Catherine glanced at each person in the room before speaking. "I agree with them Tristan. We can bring her back with this. Besides we don't know that she won't come back all right," Catherine explained.

Tristan pulled away from Reid and grabbed her jacket. She shook her head angrily and stormed out the door without another word.

"She'll come around," Catherine said. "Just give her some time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Addyson jumped when she heard Pogue's cell phone ring. He smiled at her slightly as he flipped it open.

"Caleb, what's up man," Pogue said quickly.

Addyson stared at him cautiously as he listened to Caleb. She raised her eyebrows curiously waiting for Pogue to explain.

"You really think this will work," Pogue asked carefully. He listened to Caleb's response and shook his head briefly. "I've got to agree with her man, this might not be the safest option."

Addyson could hear Caleb's raised voice couldn't understand what he was angry about. She held her hand out and waited for Pogue to give her the phone. He dropped it in her hand and held up his hands.

"Caleb what's going on," Addyson asked.

"Am I talking to Addyson or Riley," Caleb said with a hint of irritation.

Addyson shifted slightly on the sofa and glanced at Pogue. "You're talking to Riley," she finally said.

"We found away to get you back in your body but Tristan doesn't think we should do it," Caleb explained.

"Why doesn't Tristan want us to do it," Riley asked. She knew Tristan wouldn't be against it without good reason.

"Its dark magic Riley," Caleb replied hesitantly.

"There's no way to know that once I get back in my body if it will be all me. I could have several issues," Riley said. It was the easiest way to explain the risks.

"Exactly. You know what the risk is, it's up to you," Caleb pointed out. "Do you want to go through with it?"

Addyson stood up and crossed to the window. She could see her reflection in the window as she approached. She knew what she had to do even if it was terrifying. "Track down Tristan and tell her we are doing this. I'm not living in someone else's body for much longer," Riley ordered.

"I'll find her and call you back," Caleb said before hanging up.

Addyson tossed the phone back to Pogue and sighed. She studied him briefly before speaking. "You think we are making a mistake don't you," she asked softly.

"I don't think we should mess with something we don't fully understand," Pogue explained. "It's not safe for any of us, especially Riley."

Addyson sat back down next to Pogue and took his hand. "She'd be back in her own body though," she said carefully.

Pogue nodded slowly his eyes never leaving Addyson's face. "I want her back as much as the others, but I'm not willing to risk her sanity to do it," Pogue finally said. "Even if it is what she wants."

Addyson shifted closer to Pogue and touched the side of his face. Pogue turned slowly toward her. His head dipped lower as his lips met her own. The kiss deepened as Addyson pushed herself closer to Pogue.

"What the hell are you doing," a voice demanded.

Addyson and Pogue jumped apart and glanced around the room. Caleb was standing in the center of the living room a bewildered look on his face.

"Caleb it's not what you think," Pogue said quickly.

"He was kissing me not Riley," Addyson explained frantically. "I did it, she didn't have anything to do with it. Well she's excited because she wants Pogue to be happy, but Riley didn't do this."

Caleb shook his head and ran his hands through his messy hair. "We found Tristan she's back at the house waiting," he said in a strained voice.

Pogue pushed himself off the sofa and grabbed Addyson's arm. His eyes flashed black and they were standing in the Danvers' living room. Caleb appeared seconds later a few feet away.

"Nice of you to join us," Reid joked.

"How does this work," Addyson asked quickly. "What do we have to do to fix this?"

"It's a reversal spell. We have to offer another blood sacrifice and it's supposed to bring her body back and put her soul where it belongs," Catherine explained.

Tristan sighed and shifted in her seat. "Riley, I know you want to get back into your own body but this isn't the way to do it," Tristan warned. "This is going to be really dangerous for you and Addyson."

"We understand the risk," Addyson replied. "We have to do this. It's our only option."

"Give me a few more days," Tristan begged. "If I can't find something then we'll do this. I just need more time to find a better solution."

Addyson studied Tristan briefly before speaking. "Fine, you've got three days," Addyson allowed. "If you don't have something by then we are going through with this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks to all those of you who have reviewed. I know this chapter is short but the next one will make up for it. I don't own The Covenant or any of its character. I don'y Addyson either. I do own Tristan, Catherine, and Riley.**

Chapter 6

Tristan had read every book she could find. She had not slept or eaten in almost three days. The deadline to find an alternate solution was fast approaching. She was no closer to finding a different spell than she had been when she started.

Tristan sighed loudly and stood up. Reid's eyes met her own as she crossed to the window. "What do you think we should do," she asked as she stared out at the rain.

"I don't think we are going to find anything else Tristan," Reid said after several moments of silence. "I know you don't want to do this but it's our only chance."

"There has to be something else Reid. There has to be another choice," Tristan whispered.

"There was a choice," Reid reminded her. "We chose to perform the spell in the first place."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't done it," Tristan asked. "Have you ever thought…"

Reid met her gaze again as she trailed off. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," Reid replied. "In my mind it goes different ways. I can make myself believe that what we did was right because she would have died."

"She was so strong though," Tristan murmured. "Maybe she could have saved herself. Maybe everything would have been fine if we had left it alone."

"Or maybe I still would have died and you did me a favor in a backwards sort of way," Addyson said from the doorway.

"You wouldn't have lost your power if we hadn't performed the spell," Tristan reminded her. "You were strong enough to beat her."

"If I was really that strong there would have been no reason for any of you to worry. No reason to perform the spell either," Addyson explained. "Obviously at the time you thought what you were doing was right and I can't fault any of you for that."

Tristan shook her head and glanced back out the window. "I haven't found anything yet," she said defeatedly.

"You've still got a couple more hours," Addyson pointed out. "Are you going to give up or keep looking?"

"I'm not giving up," Tristan said quickly.

"Don't you might find something," Addyson replied.

"And if I don't," Tristan asked.

"Then we'll do the other spell and hope for the best," Addyson said easily.

"You're awfully calm about your potential mental breakdown," Reid pointed out.

Addyson shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm tired of sharing a body with a stranger, I want to get back where I belong," Addyson replied. "I take my chances with psychosis if it means I get to have a body to myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters. Technically I don't own Addyson either. This chapter starts with a song. I know I did this in the first chapter but you should pay attention to the lyrics. They are going to be important later on. The song is called My Skin and its by Natalie Merchant. Addysonmae, who Addyson is based on, suggested it. Enjoy! Oh and check out the poll on my profile and vote on what type of Covenant story you want me to do next. Keep in mind that I am currently doing this one and Tess Parry. I need to know what you guys want to read next! I might just post a bunch of stuff that I have written but haven't finished yet. I think I have three or four stories sitting on my computer waiting for me to get in gear and finish them.**

Chapter 7

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my face_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been cheated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_Well contempt loves the silence_

_It thrives in the darkness_

_The fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been cheated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_I'm the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

Caleb paused listening to the music drifting from beneath the closed door. He leaned closer not recognizing the voice that was singing. He slowly reached out and turned the knob silently pushing the door open.

What confronted him caused him to stare in shock. Addyson was sitting at his mother's piano playing and singing. What was most surprising was the red-head sitting next to her singing along. Caleb blinked repeatedly not entirely sure what he was seeing was real.

**You guys come to the parlor. I think I've lost it,** Caleb thought to the rest of the covenant.

_I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh I need this_

_I need a lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh I need this_

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

_The sweet turning sour and untouchable_

Pogue and Tyler arrived first. Tyler's mouth fell open in shock as he studied the girls. He didn't understand how this had happened. Pogue went to step into the room, but Caleb stopped him. He was mesmerized by the song.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness_

_I loved and adored_

_Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

Catherine, Tristan, and Reid joined the rest of the Covenant moments later. Tristan wore a similar expression to that of Tyler. Her eyes flashed white as she examined the girl's mind. Catherine grabbed Tyler's hand and squeezed it. She didn't really care how this had happened, she was just glad that it had. Reid had come to the same conclusion as Catherine. Did it really matter what had brought her back?

_I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh I need this_

_I need a lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh I need this_

_Well is it dark enough_

_Can you see me_

_Do you want me_

_Can you reach me_

_Or I'm leaving_

_You better shut your mouth_

_And hold your breath_

_Kiss me now_

_You catch your death_

_Oh I mean this_

_Oh I mean this_

Addyson continued to play the piano until the song ended. Neither girl moved as the others entered the room.

"Riley," Caleb whispered the desperation for this to be real evident in his voice.

Both girls turned at the same time and smiled. The red head pushed her hair behind her ear and stood up slowly. Everyone took a step back as she took one forward.

Riley sighed slightly and glanced at Tristan. "Go ahead check and make sure it's really me," Riley said calmly.

Tristan's eyes flashed white as did Catherine's. Both examined her mind searching for some clue as to what had happened. "It's her," Tristan finally said.

"What's your name," Caleb asked.

"Riley Simms," She replied with a roll of her eyes. "Tyler is my cousin, my father was murdered by Chase Collins, I inherited his power and was sent to live here. Caleb and I started dating but stopped when you guys found out that I had a relationship with Chase and had gotten pregnant with his baby." Riley paused briefly and glanced at the other members of the covenant.

"Keep going," Pogue encouraged.

"I killed Chase after Tyler willed me his powers, but I willed them back to him before I ascended. That was on my 18th birthday," Riley continued. "Shortly after that the girl we thought was Tristan came back but it turned out to be Elizabeth. Catherine came back too, but we all thought she was the bad guy. I discovered that I still had powers and agreed to fight Elizabeth to protect all of you. During that fight you guys performed a spell that took away my power and allowed Elizabeth to kill me. My soul left my body and ended up in Addyson's, which is where I've been for the past month and a half."

"I think that's everything," Tyler said carefully.

"Who are we," Reid asked.

Riley chuckled slightly and raised her eyebrows. "You are Reid Garwin and you're dating Tristan Danvers, she is Caleb's sister. Your sister Catherine is dating my cousin Tyler Simms. Pogue Parry is currently single but Addyson thinks you're hot if you are interested," Riley said quickly pointing out each member as she went.

"How did you get back," Pogue asked. "We haven't performed the counter spell yet."

"Does it really matter," Reid asked.

"It does matter," Riley replied. "I can't tell you how though, because I don't know." Everyone turned their attention to Addyson to see if she had an explanation.

"I don't know either. One minute I was sitting here playing the piano the next thing I know there is another girl sitting next to me singing along," Addyson explained.

"Someone else had to do it," Caleb said lowly. "Who though?"

"Like I said, does it really matter right now who did it? Shouldn't we be celebrating," Reid asked in exasperation. He pushed past Tyler and pulled Riley into a hug. "I'm glad you are back Red. I missed you."

Riley hugged him back but her gaze never left Caleb. "It's good to be back in my own body," Riley replied.

Tyler yanked Reid off his cousin and hugged her. "You scared the crap out of me," he whispered.

"I was pretty scared too," Riley whispered back. She hugged Pogue, Tristan, and Catherine her gaze still remaining on Caleb.

Pogue studied his best friend carefully before speaking. "We'll give you guys a few minutes," Pogue said quickly as he pulled Reid and Tristan out of the room. Catherine, Tyler, and Addyson followed them out.

Addyson paused next to Riley and looked at Caleb. "She really loves you Caleb, maybe she did this on her own. She knows how much you need her," Addyson said softly. She left the room without another word.

"It's really you," Caleb said again.

"I think I've proven that," Riley replied.

"I just… I can't believe it," Caleb stuttered.

"Neither can I Caleb," Riley explained. She stepped closer to him and gently touched his face. "Maybe Addyson is right though. Maybe our love brought me back."

**She's back!!! Don't worry its not so simple as their love bringing her back. THat would be nice, but that's not what happened. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it! THanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You should review again and vote in my poll!!**


	8. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Amazing news readers!! I am currently writing this on my brand new computer, which means updates are coming very soon. I have to get the files transferred from the old computer to the new one, but once that happens we will be back in business!! So check out my page to see what I have been working on and be on the lookout for updates to everything as soon as humanly possible!!


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long, hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own the covenant or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8

Riley sat in Caleb's living room shifting nervously. Everyone was looking at her waiting for her to do something.

"Riley, are you sure that you…," Tyler trailed off not really sure what he meant to ask.

"I feel fine Tyler," Riley said easily. Everyone fell silent as they continued to study her.

"Ok," Reid said breaking the silence. "I have a legitimate question. We had a funeral for Riley. Everyone thinks she is dead. How do we plan on explaining this one?"

Riley leaned back against the sofa and waited for someone to suggest an idea. Pogue shifted in the armchair and met Caleb's gaze. Tyler and Catherine shook their heads in confusion. Tristan sighed loudly and flopped onto the floor.

"Can't you guys just wipe everyone's memory? Make them all think she went on vacation or something," Addyson suggested. "I mean in a way she was on a vacation."

"Study abroad," Catherine suggested. "Riley was studying in Canada. That can also explain why Addyson is here."

"Are you staying," Riley asked quickly.

"I think its best for you stay until we figure out how this happened," Caleb pointed out. "You'll be safer with us."

Addyson snuck a glance at Pogue before speaking. "I'll stay. It's not like I have anything to go home to anyway," she said sadly.

"Its going to take a lot of power to wipe the memory of everyone that knows," Tyler said.

"Isn't there a spell we can do," Reid asked.

"No," Riley, Caleb, Tristan, and Pogue all said together.

"It was just an idea chill out you guys," Reid said defensively.

Riley laughed softly and glanced at Caleb. They had all lit up when she laughed. "How bad was it," she asked.

"What," Pogue asked cluelessly.

"Burying me, thinking that I was gone for good, how bad was it," Riley asked looking directly at Caleb.

"Bad," he said lowly.

"It totally sucked," Pogue replied. "Catherine and Tristan made me go shopping with them."

Riley shook with laughter at Pogue's comment. "That's because you have excellent taste Pogue," Riley joked.

"No it was actually because he can carry several shopping bags at once," Tristan pointed out. Everyone laughed good naturedly. Riley smiled slightly and continued to gaze at Caleb.

Tristan glanced at her brother before shooting a look at Reid. "So um… I just remembered that I've got that test on Monday so… Reid why don't you drive me back to the dorms so we can study," Tristan suggested in a very deliberate voice.

Reid stared at her in confusion before realizing what she was getting at. "Oh yeah that test, Tyler you and Catherine should come too, I need to take your hummer anyway," Reid said quickly.

Pogue picked up on the situation and glanced at Addyson. "I bet you're tired, why don't we go back to the apartment," he suggested.

Addyson nodded slowly glancing at the sons and daughters. "If you guys wanted to let Caleb and Riley be alone all you had to do was say so," she said easily. "I think they would understand and appreciate it."

Riley blushed slightly and glanced at Caleb, "Thanks guys."

Goodbyes and hugs were exchanged as the rest of the covenant trickled out of the room. Caleb remained sitting on the sofa watching Riley. Tyler had just walked out of the room and she was staring after him, a strange expression on her face.

"Everyone thought it was the hardest for me after you disappeared. I think it was worse for Tyler," Caleb said softly.

Riley stiffened at Caleb's words. She turned away from him and moved toward the window. "Caleb, don't please. I know," she said.

Caleb looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean you know?"

Riley sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool pane of the window. She closed her eyes and relived the memories she had absorbed from the others. By touching them she could see and feel what they had felt recently. There had been things she didn't particularly want to see, like Reid and Tristan's latest sexual escapades. She'd also seen the nights Caleb had spent awake in bed, unable to sleep because the pain was too much.

"I saw it," she whispered. "I felt it too."

"You lost all of your power Riley, how could you see and feel it?" Caleb climbed off the sofa and crossed to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder but withdrew it when she stiffened.

"You can't lose power like mine Caleb, it manifests, it gets stronger, it doesn't go away," she explained.

"But the spell," Caleb said as Riley turned toward him.

To prove her point Riley let her eyes flash with power. Instead of the usual red fire bleeding to black, it was blue that bled into white. "It didn't work like you thought it would. Whatever put me back in my body, brought back my powers. They are stronger than before the fight with Elizabeth. I don't know if I can control them Caleb, I don't know if I can keep them in check."

Riley's eyes shifted back to green as she stared at Caleb. She refused to touch him, knowing that she would feel every emotion he was trying to hide or keep in check now. His brown eyes allowed her to see straight to his soul. Several minutes passed before he spoke.

"We'll figure it out Riley, all that matters is that you are back. The rest of it, we can figure out."


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I know it's been forever, but I have been crazy busy. I actually wrote a couple of chapters for this story, but for some reason they didn't get saved. SInce then the story has gone in a different direction. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 9

Riley tossed in her bed, unable to sleep. She hadn't slept since she came back a week ago. It was starting to worry the others, but she felt fine. It was almost like her body didn't need sleep anymore.

There were other things like that had changed. Little things that the others hadn't notice yet. The way her eyes seemed to flash without warning. Her powers were growing stronger. She avoided physical contact at all costs, moving away before someone could touch her. She was constantly using to anticipate when it would happen.

Riley sat up in bed and glanced around the room. She used to turn on the light as she climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her ipod off the desk and grabbed a jacket off the floor. She slipped on some running shoes and headed downstairs.

She stretched as she put in her headphones. Starting at a slow pace, Riley cranked the music up. She ran, not paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't until she arrived at Putnam Barn an hour later that she stopped.

Riley crossed the damp grass toward the rubble. Everything from the past year flashed through her mind. Moving to Ipswich, dating Caleb, meeting Tristan, Catherine returning, fighting Elizabeth.

She gasped as she let go of the memories. She shook her head and glanced around. Caleb's mustang was parked several yards away from her. He was standing next to the rubble his back to her.

"You couldn't sleep either," Riley called as she drew closer to him. Something had drawn her here, maybe it was him.

Caleb turned slowly and met her gaze. "Your eyes are doing it again," he said as he turned away from her.

"What," Riley asked.

"You think I haven't noticed, but they keep flashing with power. Its because you use so much. We're not stupid Riley, we all know what you are doing," Caleb replied.

Riley sighed softly and moved closer to Caleb. "There's not a lot I can do about that Caleb," Riley pointed out.

"You could stop using so much, you could learn to control it. You don't have to be like this."

"Caleb power like this can't be controlled," Riley snapped. "This isn't something I can turn on and off."

"You're not that strong Riley."

"That's bull shit and you know it Caleb! I'm stronger than you, I'm stronger than all of you combined. You've never seen or felt power like mine before and it scares you. You think you can't control me anymore."

As soon as it came out of her mouth, Riley knew she shouldn't have said it. She also knew that it was true. She'd seen it, she'd felt it. Caleb was afraid of losing control of her.

"That's how you feel about me now, isn't it," Riley asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about Riley," Caleb said, but he avoided her gaze.

"Yes I do Caleb. I've seen and felt that from you. I'm so strong that I could lead this generation of the Covenant and there is nothing you could do to stop. Since we don't know what brought me back, you're scared that I may be evil."

Riley stared at Caleb waiting for him to confirm her words. He finally looked up and met her gaze. "What if I do feel that way about you now? Maybe it's because I don't want to lose you again," Caleb said.

Riley sneered at him as she spoke, "If you don't want to lose me, maybe you should be honest with me Caleb." Riley spun around and headed back toward the gravel road.

"Riley, wait, Riley," Caleb shouted after her.

"Why Caleb?" Riley came to a stop and turned to face him. "So you can tell me that you didn't mean it like that? So you can promise me that everything is going to be ok again? I don't want to hear it. This is one problem that you can't fix, I'm not some problem that will get better with time."

"You're not a problem you're my girlfriend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"No I'm not," Riley said firmly.

"What?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, not anymore Caleb. A girlfriend is someone you trust, that you are honest with. You don't trust me and you certainly aren't honest with me either," Riley shouted.

"Riley, please," Caleb said quickly. He grabbed her arm to keep her from moving. Riley flinched hard as his thoughts and feelings washed through her.

"Don't touch me," Riley shouted before pushing him away. "I know how you feel Caleb, I already know, but I can't keep doing this with you."

With that, Riley disappeared. Caleb screamed in frustration and headed toward his car. He yanked his cell out of his pocket and dialed Pogue's number. "Hey man, listen she's losing it Pogue. I can see that she's starting to lose her grip. We have to do something."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Caleb paced back and forth under the watchful eye of Tyler and Reid. They were waiting for Pogue to show up. The front door finally opened and Pogue strode in his hair a mess. "What's going on now," Pogue asked.

"She's losing it Pogue. I'm telling you, whatever came back isn't Riley," Caleb said as he continued to pace. He picked up speed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How long has he been like this," Pogue whispered to Tyler.

"Since we got here, probably before," Tyler replied.

"I can hear you guys, I'm not deaf," Caleb snapped.

Reid shrugged slightly and stood up. "I don't know if you're right about Riley man. I haven't noticed anything, aside from her using. It doesn't seem to be affecting her though."

"I'm telling you something weird is going on with her," Caleb shouted.

"Tyler have you noticed anything? You live with her," Pogue asked.

"She's on edge, but I think that's more her readjusting to being back than anything else. Caleb, are you sure," Tyler asked.

"I'm telling you, after that conversation this morning I'm more sure than ever," Caleb replied.

"Maybe you're just freaking out because she broke up with you," Reid said from his corner.

Caleb froze in his pacing. He turned suddenly toward Reid. Without warning he lunged at Reid. Pogue jumped between them and pulled Caleb back.

"Chill out Caleb," Pogue said angrily. "You're starting to freak me out."

Reid and Tyler exchanged glances. Tyler shrugged slightly then nodded his head. Reid took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not trying to start something, I'm really not, but Caleb you are the one who has been acting out of control lately. Just give Riley some space, everything will be fine."

"You guys don't understand! Riley is losing her grip, she's not going to be able to hang on much longer," Caleb snapped.

"The only one losing their grip is you Caleb," Tyler replied. He rarely spoke in these situations, everyone immediately turned their attention to him. "She seems fine to me, the one causing problems is you. You are the one we are worried about."

Caleb stared at Tyler in shock. He quickly realized that Tyler had a point. He sat down in the closest chair and dropped his head in his hands. "When she disappeared, a huge part of me went missing too, but she came back. I don't know how and I don't know why, but she's back…"

"But she's not the same," someone said from the doorway. The guys all looked over to see Tristan standing there. She stepped into the room and crossed to her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's Riley's body and mind that came back, but I'm worried that her soul isn't completely intact."

"What do you mean her soul isn't intact," Tyler demanded.

"Do you really think the old Riley would have broken up with Caleb over a silly argument? She would have been more understanding. Sure she would have been pissed but she would have gotten over it, she wouldn't just break up with him. I'm telling you there is something weird going on with her," Tristan said carefully.

"And I'm telling you that there isn't anything weird going on," Tyler shouted. "She's my cousin! Do you think I would have noticed?"

"Maybe you are overlooking it Ty," Tristan replied.

"Tristan," Reid said sharply. He shook his head warning his girlfriend to stop before she caused another fight.

"No Reid, let her say what she obviously wants to," Tyler snapped. "Let's hear it Tristan, use some of the psycho-babble you picked up in therapy. Tell us what you think is wrong with her."

"Tyler," Caleb said angrily. "Enough!"

"No Caleb," Tyler shouted as he stood up. "She's obviously got something to say!"

"Just forget it Tyler," Tristan said quickly. She and Caleb exchanged a glance which did not go unnoticed by Tyler.

"I get it now," he said quickly.

"What," Pogue asked.

"I get why they are acting like this! You're worried that for once the Danvers aren't going to be the most powerful! We all know that Riley is stronger than the rest of us, you're scared that she's going to be this generation's leader," Tyler said quickly.

"Really Tyler," Tristan said indignantly. "It's always been a Danvers, it will always be a Danvers. Caleb is our leader, he's the oldest."

"Tyler has a point though," Pogue pointed out. "Not about you two being worried about Riley taking over, but she is the strongest. The Danvers is the leader because their power is stronger, but it's not this generation. It's a Simms. It's Riley."

Reid eyed the siblings curiously. "It's an interesting point," he finally said.

"I am not pissed off because Riley could be this generation's leader. That's not even decided until we are all 21," Caleb replied.

"The elders are calling for an early vote," Tristan said softly.

"What," Caleb asked, twisting in his seat to look at her.

"That's why I'm here, the elders have been sensing a huge amount of power from one of us," Tristan started to explain.

"Riley," Reid filled in.

"Yeah Riley, apparently she's the strongest member of the covenant in several years, maybe since the beginning. When one of us is that strong, the vote can be called for early. Whoever gets picked becomes an elder and is this generation's leader," Tristan explained.

"She's not stable though," Caleb pointed out.

"Cut the crap Caleb," Tyler snapped. "You've been groomed to be the golden boy from the beginning, the rest of us never questioned it. We all knew you were going to be the strongest, but you're not, not anymore. You need to let it go."

"I'm telling you, she's not stable Tyler. She's going to lose it soon and then where does that leave us," Caleb demanded. He looked at the other members, noticing Catherine lurking in the doorway for the first time. "If the elders make her our leader and she snaps, everything could be ruined. We could lose everything."

"Or maybe you're just jealous, because Riley can do things you can't even imagine," Tyler said lowly before storming out of the room. The slam of the front door reverberated through the house.

"What if she was brought back to push us all apart," Catherine said softly. She met the gaze of each of the remaining members. "It's already working, and I have a feeling things are only going to get worse."


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's note: You probably all hate me for making you wait so long, I'm so sorry. I've been having a hard time lately and haven't been able to write, but I'm steadily updating everything and posting some new stuff. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Catherine arrived at the Simms mansion shortly after Tyler got back. She hesitated on the doorstep. She and Riley had never been close, even though she was dating Tyler now. Catherine raised her hand to knock but the door swung open revealing Riley.

Riley glanced briefly at Catherine before waving her inside. "I don't know what's going on with him," Riley said softly. "He came home and started packing, he says he's moving back to the dorms with Reid."

Catherine glanced at Riley curiously. "He didn't tell you what's going on," she asked.

Riley shook her head and led the way up the stairs. "He doesn't have to tell me, I already know the elders want to call for an early vote. I'm not going to let them though, it's ridiculous," Riley said. "Talk to him, please."

Catherine stepped inside Tyler's room. He had clothing and books strewn all over the room. "Tyler," she called softly.

"I'm not letting them put me in the middle of this," he called from inside his closet.

Catherine sidestepped as more clothing came flying out at her. "Who is trying to put you in the middle?"

Tyler turned and met her gaze. "Everyone," he exclaimed. "My parents know that Riley is refusing to accept the elders' vote so they want me to change her mind, she wants me to get them to back off. Caleb called and he wants me to talk to her, she says if he wants to talk to her, he should call her. I can't deal with it anymore."

"I'm sorry," Catherine said softly. "Riley doesn't want you to leave though."

"To late for that," Tyler replied. His eyes flashed with power and all of his things flew into boxes.

"Don't you think you may be overreacting?"

Tyler froze and turned to look at her. "No Catherine, I don't think I'm overreacting. Whose side are you on?"

"Tyler! Seriously? I'm on your side, you know that! I just think that maybe you're being a bit rash in this decision. Give it a couple of days and then see how you feel. Do you really want to live with Reid again? He's a slob and he always made you late to class," Catherine pointed out.

"You know that advice is hilarious coming from you," Tyler replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when things got tough for you, you left! You didn't hesitate you took the first out you got because you couldn't deal with being here anymore!"

Catherine took a step back, shocked by Tyler's statement. "I was having a psychotic breakdown, terrible things could have happened if I had stayed Tyler! I could have done serious damage to the covenant! I had to leave, you know that!"

"Did you have to fake your death too," Tyler asked a dark look on his face.

"At the time it seemed like the easiest way out. I never thought I would be coming back to Ipswich."

"Well isn't that special for you," a voice said coldly from the doorway. Tyler glanced briefly at the doorway before heading back into his closet. Catherine turned slowly and came face to face with Riley. "You're supposed to be helping him, not making him more upset Catherine."

"I'm trying," Catherine snapped.

Color rolled through Riley's eyes so quickly, Catherine would have missed it if she hadn't been looking directly at her. Riley cocked her head to the side and studied Catherine. "I would be careful if I were you Catherine, I'd hate for you to have another break," Riley said lowly.

"Are you threatening me," Catherine asked in surprise. She'd never known Riley to be openly hostile like this before.

"I don't make threats honey," Riley said with a smirk Reid would have been proud of. "I think it's time you left."

"I think you're right," Catherine said glancing briefly toward Tyler. He was leaning against the doorframe of his closet. He had heard the entire conversation but he didn't seem to care about his cousin's attitude. "I'll see you later Tyler."

Riley stepped aside and let Catherine leave. She waited until she heard the front door close to speak. "She's not stable Tyler," Riley said carefully.

"How can you tell," Tyler asked as he continued to pack.

"You didn't see the way her eyes were flashing with power. She's starting to lose control again. This is a stressful situation and I don't think she can handle it. Maybe we should talk to her parents, she may need to go back," Riley explained.

"Back? To the mental institution?"

"She was safe there, like she said, no one knows what type of damage she's capable of. Do you want to go through what you dealt with last time again?"

Tyler shook his head and glanced out his window, "No, everything fell apart for us. It was worse than when you left."

"I'll take care of everything Tyler," Riley said reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't let anything like that happen ever again.

"Reid," Catherine said anxiously as she knocked on his dorm door. "Reid! Seriously!"

The door opened slowly revealing a confused looking Reid. He stared at her for a moment before moving aside and waving her inside the room. "What are you doing here," he asked as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. "It's the middle of the night."

"I didn't think I should come, I wasn't sure…," Catherine trailed off as she glanced around the room. It looked the same as it had since Tyler had moved home. "When's Tyler moving in?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

Catherine sat down in his desk chair and eyed him for a moment. "Something's wrong Reid, I can feel it. Something is seriously wrong," Catherine said carefully.

"What do you mean," Reid asked as he sat down on his bed.

"When Riley came back, there was a massive shift in power. It was bigger than anything I've felt before, I have a really bad feeling Reid."

Reid ran a hand through his hair. "Is she acting strange?"

"She basically threatened me Reid."

"What? Why would she do that," Reid demanded.

"She told me to be careful or I could have another break Reid, she's being weirdly protective of Tyler," Catherine explained.

"Do you think she would hurt you," Reid asked. He never thought Riley would hurt someone, but he couldn't forget the way she looked when she took out Chase, or when she gave herself over to her power. She was capable of just about anything at this point.

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to. Whatever brought her back did it for a reason. Maybe her spirit was caught in limbo and its pissed at us for getting her killed, maybe someone else has brought her back, but I think she's trying to destroy the covenant not fix it."

"Let's go," Reid said grabbing his sister's car keys from her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To talk to Caleb, we've got to talk to him about this. He'll know what to do."


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I wouldn't blame all of you for hating me, I kind of hate myself for not updating too. I was having trouble figuring out how I want this story to end, and yes it is almost over. I'm still not entirely sure how things are going to work out in the end. If you have an opinion on it you should review and let me know.**

Chapter 12

Riley stood at the rubble that was Putnam barn. She'd been here several times since she'd gotten back. Power was constantly rolling through her at this point, the thing that had brought her back saw to that. It was dark and had tapped into the deepest recesses of her mind. It knew deep down that Riley wanted revenge, it was going to get it for her, it was going to destroy the covenant, slowly driving the members apart.

Tyler was already at his breaking point with Catherine, Caleb, and Tristan. Reid had started to doubt Caleb as their leader, which caused tension between him and Tristan. Pogue and Caleb argued constantly, Caleb didn't trust Addyson and Pogue felt they could trust her. It was only a matter of time, a few well placed lies, and she might have to sleep with someone to really get the ball rolling. At this point, anything was possible. The only thing the monster wanted was revenge and destruction. But trapped deep within her own mind, Riley was fighting for everything she was worth to get free, the real Riley didn't want to hurt the people she cared the most about. Unfortunately the real Riley was running out of time, this body was only going to last for so long.

Reid pounded on Caleb's front door, Catherine huddled close behind him. The weather had gotten completely insane since they had left the dorms. It was the wildest thunderstorm to ever hit Ipswich. Reid had a feeling he knew who was behind it.

The front door swung open revealing Tristan. She took one look at him and attempted to slam the door in his face. Reid used and pushed it open, stepping inside.

"I know you are pissed at me, but we think Caleb is right about Riley. Something is wrong with her," Reid said quickly. "And I'm sorry."

Tristan smiled slightly and led him and Catherine into the living room. "Caleb," she said gently as they entered the room. Caleb sat in a chair staring blankly out the window his chin propped on one of his hands. "Caleb."

He looked up at them in surprise and shook his head. "What? You came to start another argument? You want to see how quickly we can let things fall apart," he asked in a low voice.

"They believe you Caleb," Tristan said quickly.

Caleb stood up and made his way to the stairs. "It doesn't matter now, I've already lost her. Riley's not coming back, she's gone forever. Whatever that is in her body isn't her."

Reid had never seen Caleb look so broken and hurt before, not even when they lost Riley the first time or when Catherine had "died". "So you're just going to give up," Reid demanded.

Caleb stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look back at him. "What else can I do Reid? I know that's not Riley, but it still looks like her and I could never hurt her. I don't know what to do anymore. All we ever do is fight, not just Riley and I, but all of us! Tyler is moving back in with you, he's fighting with Catherine. Tristan is pissed off at you for siding with Tyler about the leader for this generation. Pogue is pissed because no one trusts Addyson. Everything is falling apart!"

"You sound like a whiny girl," Reid snapped.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm tired of trying to hold everything together Reid. I already dealt with losing her once and now I'm going to have to go through that again. I can't handle much more. You do what you want, but I'm not getting involved."

With that Caleb made his way up to his bedroom and shut the door. Reid turned and looked at Catherine and Tristan in exasperation. "He has given up," Reid cried in frustration.

"Can you really blame him Reid," Catherine asked. "He loves Riley and thought he had gotten a second chance with her! Now he has to deal with the fact that whatever is walking around in her skin isn't really Riley. Can you even imagine how hard this is for him?"

Reid met Tristan's gaze and put himself in Caleb's position. What if this had happened to Tristan instead of Riley? He would be the one walking around like a broken man. "I know what it would feel like Catherine, but he's our leader! He can't just give up."

"Maybe he just needs some time to deal with what he has to do," Tristan suggested.

"What he has to do," Catherine asked.

"Caleb is the only one with powers strong enough to stop her," Tristan replied.

"You mean kill her," Reid said with a glance up the silent staircase.

Tristan exchanged a glance with Catherine and nodded silently. Caleb was the only one who could stop her, the question was would he be able to stop her when the time came or would his broken heart prevent him from doing what was necessary?

Caleb threw himself into bed without undressing. He laid on top of all the blankets staring at the ceiling until sleep claimed his mind. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore, he just wanted everything to stop. He wanted Riley, the real Riley back.

"Caleb," a voice said softly.

Caleb's eyes fluttered at the familiar voice. He was no longer in his room, but in the woods, the dells. He looked around in confusion, this was obviously a dream, but why was he here?

"Caleb," the voice said again as she stepped out from in between the trees. Caleb remained frozen in his spot as she came closer. He wasn't sure if this was the real Riley or the one that was simply pretending. "I don't have a lot of time."

Caleb didn't speak as he stared at her. Her hair was loose around her face, tumbling down in wild waves, her green eyes were shining as usual. She wore a white, halter dress and was barefoot. She stared back at him waiting for him.

"Please say something," she said urgently.

"You're not real," he said swallowing hard. He was getting tired of this, he couldn't handle seeing much more of Riley. He was losing his mind to the grief.

Riley blinked and smiled sadly. "No, I'm not real. I've been trapped within my own mind, possessed by the monster that is pretending to be me. It wants revenge, it thinks that is what I want," Riley explained.

"Do you?"

Riley sighed softly and stared at him. "When I first got caught in limbo I did, I was furious with all of you for doing that to me, you took my powers and I died. I don't want this though, she's trying to destroy the covenant and all of our relationships."

"What about our relationship," Caleb asked meeting her gaze for the first time.

"I love you Caleb," Riley said firmly, "I'm sorry that this has made you doubt that, but I never stopped loving you. I need you to kill her Caleb, you're the only one strong enough."

"I can't kill you," Caleb replied turning away from her.

Riley stepped behind wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head in the center of his back close to his heart. "It's not me Caleb, I need you to kill her to set me free. The others will help you, if you don't act quickly she'll destroy everything."

"If I do this… will you be able to come back?"

Caleb felt Riley tense behind him, he twisted in her arms and stared down at her. Her green eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "I don't know," she whispered brokenly. Tears rolled down her face as she looked down guiltily. "I don't know if I can come back to you."

"It's not fair," Caleb shouted as he pulled out of her arms. He stormed away from her his anger bubbling over. "You died to soon! There was so much that you missed! You didn't get to graduate, go to prom or college, you didn't get to get married or have kids, you died a virgin. You're going to miss so much and yet I have to go on without you, like everything is fine, like I'm not hurting like hell and falling apart on the inside! It's not fair!"

"I know," Riley said when she saw a tear run down the side of Caleb's face. "But I got to have you Caleb, I loved you for the first second I saw you. It didn't matter what happened after that because I knew you would always be there for me, I knew you would always love me. You made me happier than anything else, and that's all that matters. If I don't come back from this, you have to move on. You have to find someone to love you the way you loved me, completely, without question."

"I only want you," Caleb replied. Riley tried not to cry as she stared at him. Without a word Caleb closed the distance between them and kissed her hard. She immediately responded pouring everything into that kiss. "Please," Caleb pleaded. "Don't leave me yet."

Riley pulled away from him gasping. "Caleb, I don't have enough energy," she said weakly.

"Let me help you," he said taking her hand. "How do I bring you back with me?"

Riley turned and met his desperate gaze. "Caleb you can't, if I leave this dream it could ruin what is left of me," Riley explained. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent, it had always made her weak in the knees. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Caleb said surely, closing his eyes as well. When he reopened his eyes, they were back in his bedroom. "Are we still in the dream?"

"Yes," Riley said as she looked up at him. "This is the best I can do."

"It's perfect," Caleb whispered before kissing her again. He backed her toward the bed, quickly joining her on top of it. Her hands clutched the back of his t-shirt as his lips traveled down her neck. "How long do we have?"

"Not long, maybe an hour, maybe less," Riley whispered as she arched against his body. Caleb kissed her again as he undid the knot holding her dress in place. He slowly pulled the straps down revealing her collarbone, bra, and toned stomach. Caleb kissed her again, deepening the kiss as her fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt. He pulled back allowing her to remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. She sat up enough to allow him to unhook her bra. They both wanted this, Riley didn't want to waste any time. She pressed her bare chest against his, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the broad muscles.

They wasted no time removing the rest of their clothing, before she realized it Caleb was hovering above her staring into her eyes. "Are you sure," he whispered.

She leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss. The feel of his bare skin against hers made her stomach tighten wonderfully. She felt closer to him than ever before, if they got any closer they would be one. Caleb slid forward slowly letting her grow comfortable with each delicious inch. She tensed for a moment, but the pain passed quickly and Caleb began to move again. She angled her hips to better match his, deepening their pleasure. She moaned softly as Caleb pushed into her again and again. She could feel herself getting closer. Riley pulled his body closer to her.

"I love you," she whispered before tipping over the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut as Caleb pushed into her again and followed her over the edge. The remained locked in that embrace for several moments, neither wanting it to end. Caleb slid away from her and rolled onto his back. Riley rested her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"How long," he asked softly.

Her fingers traced lazy shapes on his toned chest as she answered him, "I would love to say forever, you've given me so much that I wish more than anything that I got to say forever to you, but we've only got a few minutes."

"How will I know?"

"Know what," Riley asked. She stared up at him wishing he would look at her but understanding why he couldn't. This was incredibly difficult for him, he'd never been with her in this way and now he had to say goodbye to her.

"If you're going to come back to me," he asked. She could hear the pain he felt in every syllable of his question.

"You'll know Caleb, the second you end it, you'll know whether or not I'm coming back. No matter what happens remember that you saved me though, you have given me more love than I could ever hope to find. Now I need you to do something for me."

Caleb closed his eyes, not wanting to hear her request. He knew he would do it, he would do anything for her. Riley pulled the sheet around her body and sat up so she could look at his face. Caleb opened his eyes and watched as Riley memorized every detail of his body. The scar on his leg, the freckles across his shoulders, the slope of his nose, the way his hair fell across his forehead, the muscles of his chest, she didn't want to forget a single detail of him.

Caleb ran a hand up her arm as she met his gaze. "I need you to take care of the others, make sure they know this isn't what I wanted for them. They have to go on, you have to go on with your life," Riley said softly. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the sun raising slowly over the trees. "I have to go Caleb."

Caleb sat up quickly following her gaze. He pulled her into his arms not wanting her to leave him again. "I love you," he said strongly.

"I love you too," she whispered tears slipping down her face and mingling with his. She leaned up and kissed him one last time. They both poured every drop of love they had into the kiss, it was one neither of them would ever forget. "Goodbye."

With that last word she disappeared from his arms, leaving him alone in his room. Caleb's eyes flew open and he sat up in the bed. It had felt so real. He stared out the window at the rising sun and looked around the room. His clothes were crumbled on the floor, his bed had obviously been shared with someone. She'd made it real for him, she'd risked everything to be with him one last time.

**First let me say that this is the first time I've included a lemon in any of my stories, I know its short and lacking in a lot of detail, but you get why it's happening and hopefully understand the emotion behind it. Anyway I don't know if Riley is going to survive what is coming next or not. As I said at the beginning of the chapter if you have an opinion on it please review and let me know one way or the other. I'm really torn, I'd love to do another Riley story, but I would love to write another Caleb story where he moves on too. Ugh its a tough decision so I'm leaving it up to you guys.**


End file.
